United We Stand
by nld200xy
Summary: A great evil being enters the universe and opens a gap between different anime worlds. In exchange for giving verious villains access to outer realms, they must help him eliminate heroes from other worlds. Can the heroes stand together and defeat them?
1. Chapter 1

United We Stand

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime characters or the villains who appear in this. I only own myself and the idea behind this fic and the theme song. You can tell I'm not good at song writing.

"Long ago, an evil presence entered the world. This wasn't just any presence, either. This was a maniacal being bent on destroying the world. Seems clichéd, no? It's not as clichéd as one may think."

"Normally, when villains talk about world domination or destroying the world, they don't actually intend on destroying it. If they did, they would die too and would be out of a 'job'. This madman, on the other hand, planned on destroying the world. I mean he was actually going to erase it from existence along with himself. He was not in the least bit afraid to die."

"Who is this madman, you ask? He is a man of mystery. He stands tall in the form of a human to hide his true identity. He has long purple hair and a black cloak. Along with that are dark blue pants and gloves that resemble those worn by Mickey Mouse. Why is this human with supernatural abilities known as 'Master Hand', then? Simply put, his supernatural abilities explain everything. I am Neil Dunsmore, and this is a story of the one time video game characters weren't around to stop the greatest evil in the known universe."

Theme song that I wrote all by myself:

In a world we call home; there is danger all around us. Villains and heroes clash day and night. But what of these small quarrels? Do they really have a point? The real villain stands mighty and tall behind our backs.

We must all stand together and fight for our cause. Evil will never be aloud to get its way! We'll put everything aside to put an end to this fiend! This evil will not stand.

We will stand tall and fight for the people! Most importantly, we'll fight with honor! Accepting help in every situation and battle! Together, we stand! United we stand!

United we stand for the sake of our people! This evil will not prevail! We will stand tall and join forces and put an end to the one they call… the hand.

-

Episode 1: Calling all Heroes

In the world of today, there are many various realms in which certain heroes exist. There's a realm for samurai and a realm for ninjas. There's one for monster trainers and one for card players. All realms had their own heroes and villains.

It just so happens that one day, an evil being that will currently remain a mystery tipped off the villains about the gap between realms. That meant magicians could make their way into a world where only mere mortals are found. Robots could enter a world with small creatures.

All in all, this was not good news. Luckily, there was one young boy out there who knew of this problem and planned on fixing it. With his blond hair and glasses that glowed in the moonlight, he was the one person who could travel to the other realms. He was Neil Dunsmore.

We start our story off in a city known as Domino. There lived many interesting people here. One was a small boy with spiky hair that had purple and red streaks. Yellow lightning bolts ran down the front of this young boy with a cute face and a school uniform that he never went anywhere without. His name was Yugi Muto.

His friend was a tough boy with blond hair that reached down to the tip of his back. He wore a white T-shirt and blue slacks and his name happened to be Jonouchi.

Another one, a girl this time, had a pretty face and short chestnut hair. Along with that were an orange tube top, a skirt the same color and green earrings. Her name was Anzu Mazaki.

Yugi's last friend to be mentioned in this segment is a guy that was tougher than Jonouchi. He had brown hair that stood up in a way that defied gravity and he wore a brown jacket and pants the same color. His name was Honda.

These two were simply in Yugi's living room discussing something. Jonouchi breathed a heavy sigh and stated, "So, Yugi, let me get this straight. This Neil guy showed up and told us this evil dude showed up to destroy the planet. Also, he needs us to pair up with heroes from a realm known as feudal Japan in order to fight this evil, who has actually sent villains from other realms to destroy us?"

Yugi nodded and Honda sighed and stated, "It's probably a trap, Yugi. We shouldn't go along with it."

Yugi shook his head and explained, "He told us that he have to use these weird blue rings to trap every villain from a separate realm and send those villains to a prison in some unknown location."

Anzu looked up with a sad look on her face thinking, 'I thought all of this world saving would be over, but it just keeps piling up on us. I'll never have a chance to tell Yugi how I feel if this keeps up.'

Jonouchi interrupted the girl's train of thought as he remarked, "This sounds like a bunch of bullshit! I refuse to believe this gibberish!"

Suddenly, a knocking on Yugi's door entered the area. Yugi got up and answered the door to see a familiar face standing before him. This man wore a blue trench coat and had hair very much like Honda's. His name was Seto Kaiba and he owned the most successful business in all the land.

He glared at Yugi and asked, "Did a person named Neil show up and give you a badge making you a hero of justice or some kind of mumbo jumbo?"

Yugi noticed a badge similar to the one he wore with a crest of heroism engraved on it. Seto noticed the same badge on Yugi's uniform and grieved, "So I wasn't imagining that! That unbelievable story is true!"

Yugi merely blinked and stared at Kaiba who walked in to explain everything.

Now we go to the feudal era of Japan. Here lived a half demon with dog ears on two sides of his long silver hair and a red robe. He was known as Inuyasha.

Among him was a human girl with long black hair and a school outfit. With girls, school outfits were sailor suits. Her name was Kagome Higarashi.

Others included a monk with black hair and a small ponytail along with a purple robe named Miroku. Another was a demon slayer with long black hair, a kimono and a beautiful face named Sango.

Finally, we finish up our intro with a small fox demon with light red hair, a large ponytail the size of his head and what looked like a scout uniform. He was known as Shippo.

These two were merely minding their own business. They were exhausted and were resting by a shrine. Inuyasha took a long sigh and complained, "I'm so bored! I want a demon to fight!"

Kagome sighed and replied, "There he goes again with the egotistical moron routine."

Sango nodded and stated, "I couldn't agree more."

As Inuyasha was about to go insane from the pressure, everyone heard a noise. It sounded like streak flying through the sky at blinding speed. Suddenly, a man with green spiky hair, bulging biceps and red pants flew right up to them and landed in front of Inuyasha.

He glared maniacally at Inuyasha and asked, "Are you the one my master calls Inuyasha? I heard you resemble a dog in a way."

Inuyasha got up off his rear and answered, "Yeah, I'm Inuyasha. What's it to ya?"

The man grinned in an evil fashion and explained, "My name is Brolly. I am one of the most powerful fighters in the universe and I have been sent by a great powerful being to end your pathetic life and rid you from this world."

Miroku gasped and retorted, "Did Naraku send you?"

Brolly spat at the sound of this and retorted, "PLEASE! Ask me a REAL question! That idiot wouldn't know a good villain when he sees one! I don't take orders from cowards like him! He runs away from every fight, is what I hear!"

Sango grimaced and asked, "Who sent you, then?"

Brolly thought for a moment and said, "You know, I'm not really sure. He called himself Master Hand, but there's no way that could be his real name. He looks nothing like a hand. He may wear strange gloves, but he's no hand."

Inuyasha pulled out a small rusty sword that soon transformed into a gigantic blade after being unsheathed. This was the ever-powerful demon blade forged by his father when he was born. This was the sword known as Tetsusaiga.

Brolly grinned and laughed, "THANK YOU! You're actually taking me seriously enough to bring out the weapon I plan for you to use when I defeat you! I thought I'd have to bring you past your limits to get you to use it!"

Inuyasha grinned and retorted, "Pretty cocky there, aren't ya? Let's see you defeat me in battle!"

Brolly chuckled, folded his arms and instantly vanished and reappeared behind Inuyasha. After that, he brought forth his right fist and sent the poor half breed crashing through a row of trees. After that, he went behind Inuyasha again and this time kicked him through one of the shrine's support beams.

Inuyasha struggled to his feet with his eyes blazing with violent fire. He charged at Brolly, lashed out his claws and announced, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Brolly's eyes widened as Inuyasha's claws left huge gashes on his chest. He felt the point where the dog demon had hit and stated, "You can fight well without the sword, I see. I'll have more fun fighting you than I thought I would!"

Inuyasha was determined to strike him with Tetsusaiga this time. He lifted up the huge towering blade as gusts of wind surrounded it. He cried, "Wind Scar!" and unleashed a giant blast of energy that left three monstrous cracks in the Earth's surface.

The energy rushed at Brolly and hit the supernatural being on the mark. A huge explosion surrounded him as Inuyasha grinned and stated, "We wasn't as tough as he made himself out to be."

The smoke cleared to reveal a big tough brute standing right before Inuyasha with only a few marks left from the attack. He sighed and said, "I was hoping for a stronger attack. If that was the all might Wind Scar, you don't deserve to live any longer. Play time is over! It's time to show you MY attack!"

He placed his hands in a peculiar position as a ball of energy formed within them. He held his arms back as he chanted, "Ka… me… ha…"

Inuyasha prepared his Tetsusaiga for what was yet to come as Brolly continued his chant. "…me… HA!"

With that final ha, he sent out a huge blast of blue energy as Inuyasha looked for the middle. He noticed it and shouted, "BACKLASH WAVE!" as he unleashed the Wind Scar right at the attack. Strangely, the energy black merely dissolved as the energy attack sent the poor demon tumbling half a foot way from where he was standing.

Brolly laughed and explained, "I'd heard of your precious Backlash Wave, and I have something to tell you! I'm not a demon, so pathetic attacks such as those won't work on me!"

Kagome stared in horror. It looked like she was going to be sick. Inuyasha could hardly move now. Brolly grinned and said, "Time to die, half breed!"

Before he could fire the finishing blow, a huge blast of blue energy came crashing down from the sky catching him off guard and sending him right through the shrine thus causing it to collapse on him. Yugi, now replaced by his alter ego Yami, rode in on a huge red serpent and said, "Good work, Sleifer! You finished the job!"


	2. Chapter 2

United We Stand

In a world we call home; there is danger all around us. Villains and heroes clash day and night. But what of these small quarrels? Do they really have a point? The real villain stands mighty and tall behind our backs.

We must all stand together and fight for our cause. Evil will never be aloud to get its way! We'll put everything aside to put an end to this fiend! This evil will not stand.

We will stand tall and fight for the people! Most importantly, we'll fight with honor! Accepting help in every situation and battle! Together, we stand! United we stand!

United we stand for the sake of our people! This evil will not prevail! We will stand tall and join forces and put an end to the one they call… the hand.

Episode 2: Pirates and Robots and Gods, Oh My

Kagome looked up as her eyes widened in horror. This boy who had just saved Inuyasha's life was riding on a twenty-story long serpent with two mouths and a blue ruby for an eye. Along with that were a light blue dragon with blue shining eyes and a black dragon with bloodshot peepers. These two dragons were the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Sango looked up and asked, "What are those things?"

Shippo blinked and answered, "Whatever they are, they just saved us."

Atop the Red-Eyes was Jonouchi and Kaiba rode the Blue-Eyes. Yami was placed on the large red serpent, an Egyptian God named Sleifer the Sky Dragon. His friends, Anzu and Honda were with him on the same creature.

Sadly, this rejoicing moment was cut short as a big bulky arm made its way through the remnants of the shrine. Following the arm was another arm, a head with green hair and a huge body too big to possibly belong to a human.

Shippo screamed and ran for cover behind Sango. Jonouchi simply stared in dismay and asked, "How did he survive THAT?"

Yami grimaced and stated, "We underestimated him, but we can beat him! Let's all fire our special attacks at once! That might finish him off!"

Brolly wiped the dirt off his skin and said, "That was very impolite of you, you know that?"

Sadly, he couldn't continue his statement because a large blue blast along with a ball of lighting and a massive fireball rushed at him and let's just say the collision ended in a huge explosion.

Jonouchi and Honda raised their fists into the air and cried, "YEAH! WE DID IT!" while Anzu cheered and hugged Yami. Unfortunately, their victory celebration was once again cut short as the smoke cleared to reveal our Sayajin friend still intact.

Brolly shook with fury and snapped, "YOU SHOULDN'T INTERRUPT SOMEONE LIKE THAT! YOU WERE BETTER STAYING OUT OF THIS, WHOEVER YOU ARE! NOW DIE!"

He flew at the large beast and started throwing punches and kicks while making sure not to get hit. Blue-Eyes White Dragon thrusted its fist at the flying projectile only to miss and bang Red-Eyes Black Dragon in his left cheek. Jonouchi fumed at the head and barked, "WATCH WHERE YOUR DRAGON AIMS HIS ATTACKS, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Kaiba grimaced and retorted, "Your dragon was simply in the way! He shouldn't have been hovering over there!"

Jonouchi glared back and remarked, "I'm sorry, but did you say something you bastard? My Red-Eyes' wound drained out the sound!"

Kaiba stared and retorted, "Wounds can't even make a sound, you idiot! Even a monkey could figure that out!"

Yami tried to stop the two from fighting as Brolly laughed and said, "You guys are too much! Sadly, you're too stupid to be real opponents, so I'll just finish you off right here!"

He held out his arm for a large energy attack only to be stopped as a large serpent rapped itself around him. Strangely enough, this serpent was actually a tail and it was attached to the rear end of a huge Egyptian statue… at least it looked like a statue.

Yami stared at the one riding on top of this creature. He had long white hair and wore a striped sweater underneath a black trench coat. Jonouchi stared and asked, "Why are you helping us, Bakura? Aren't you one of the bad guys?"

Bakura simply grinned evilly and replied, "I'm not befriending you or anything. I merely don't want the world to blow up! If it does, my quest for the millennium items will have all been in vain!"

The large Egyptian statue known as Diabound held onto Brolly tightly as Yami grinned and said, "This is just the advantage we need."

Kagome stared and said, "This is all so confusing. Who are these guys and what's up with those creatures? Furthermore, what are they talking about?"

With that, Yami pulled two cards out from his deck of 'Duel Monsters' cards as two other creatures emerged from them. One was a huge golden creature that resembled a mix between a hawk and a dragon. The other was a huge behemoth with blue skin, ample biceps and two large horns sticking out of the two sides of its head.

Yami pointed at the helpless Brolly and ordered, "Winged Dragon of Ra and Obelisk the Tormentor, that man is your target!"

Brolly's eyes widened as he struggled to break free from Diabound's grip. After a good solid 5 seconds he escaped only to see a large energy blast, a golden ball of fire and a monstrous fist all coming at him at the same time. He hollered in pain as the three attacks combined and sent him hurling into the ground.

Anzu smiled and stated, "He's down! Now, Yugi!"

Yami pulled out a small blue ring and tossed it at Brolly. The ring expanded, wrapped itself around the Sayajin and transported him away from the area.

After landing, the six fighters retreated their beasts back to their original card forms. Yugi returned to normal while Jonouchi and Honda did a happy dance. Sango bowed to them and said, "Many thanks, strangers. You helped us in our time of need."

Inuyasha scoffed and snapped, "We didn't ask for your help!"

Kagome growled and retorted, "Why can't you ever be grateful, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagome grimaced and barked, "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha's fang necklace pulled him to the ground as he left a large crater behind. Miroku noticed Anzu and said, "Well, hello gorgeous."

He walked over to Anzu and said, "Hello there, young lady. I hope that mean man didn't scare you. My name is Miroku. Will you consider baring my children?"

Anzu blinked as Sango pulled out a giant boomerang and whacked Miroku over the head. Sango sighed and said, "Don't mind him. He's always like this."

Shippo simply glanced at the display and asked, "Can someone fill me in on the details?"

Let's skip the boring stuff and go to another distant realm. This realm was known as the grand line, a large ocean full of strange creatures. Currently, we are not at any ocean scenes. We join the heroes of this realm, the Straw Hat Pirates as they're being chased by the marines.

Wait a minute! I have to introduce the Straw Hats before going any further!

One is a small lanky boy with a straw hat, a scar under his left eye and a red sleeveless shirt. This sandal-wearing, ripped-jean-baring kid is none other than Monkey D Luffy, the captain!

Another has green hair, a muscular upper body and a white T-shirt named Roronoa Zoro. His arch-rival is a cook with blond hair that covers his left eye and a tuxedo named Sanji.

The navigator is a young girl of medium build with orange hair and a different fashion sense in every story arc named Nami.

The sharpshooter has a long nose, curly hair, is 60 white, wears a shirt that resembles an army uniform for some reason and his name is Usopp!

The doctor is a reindeer with a red hat and dark red shorts named Tony-Tony Chopper.

Finally, we have a young woman with long black hair, narrow eyes, a nose that looks like hours of plastic surgery gone wrong and a different fashion sense like Nami named Nico Robin.

These pirates were running from a group of marines who were chasing them with a wanted poster in the leader's right hand. "STOP!" he barked, "YOU WON'T ESCAPE US THIS TIME!"

What's this? While this chase goes on, a man with blue spandex, green locks at the front and red markings on his face named Sepukkumaru was watching them while holding a scroll that was changing from blue to red at a fast pace. With him were four white balls known as the four Tsujikiri. One had a red muwashi and his name was Itakaro. Another had a yellow muwashi and a face that always looked like a wide smile and his name was Rokudenashi. Another had green locks similar to those of Sepukkumaru and a leak in his mouth and his name was Hattarino. The last one had her pink hair up in a Japanese bun and her name was Nyanko.

Sepukkumaru looked at it scroll and said, "This is perfect. The rage gauge is almost full!" Suddenly, two seconds later, a woman dropped her purse and shouted a giant curse causing the scroll to turn completely red.

Sepukkumaru laughed and announced, "Now that the rage gauge is full, it's time to call my super robot Kaizoku!"

A large robot that looked like a giant pirate stood before the marines and the Straw Hats. Luffy stared and exclaimed, "That's a HUGE pirate! That's so cool!"

Nami bonked him on the head and retorted, "You idiot, that's a robot! Wait… where did it come from?"

Sepukkumaru, who was in it, laughed maniacally and echoed, "I finally found you, heroes of the grand line! I was ordered to take you out! My ultimate super robot Kaizoku should be able to deal with you!"

Zoro glared as he asked, "Why are you after us? Who sent you?"

Hattarino scoffed and answered, "Why should we tell you who sent us? The point is that you don't stand a chance!"

Luffy simply charged at the robot and announced, "Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!" as he stretched out his fist and punched the robot's gut. Sadly, the attack only managed to leave a small dent.

Sepukkumaru laughed and ordered, "Destroy that annoying kid, Kaizoku!"

Note: I am not referring to Kaizoku Fansubs with that name. Kaizoku is merely Japanese for pirate. Thank you for you time.


	3. Chapter 3

United We Stand

In a world we call home; there is danger all around us. Villains and heroes clash day and night. But what of these small quarrels? Do they really have a point? The real villain stands mighty and tall behind our backs.

We must all stand together and fight for our cause. Evil will never be aloud to get its way! We'll put everything aside to put an end to this fiend! This evil will not stand.

We will stand tall and fight for the people! Most importantly, we'll fight with honor! Accepting help in every situation and battle! Together, we stand! United we stand!

United we stand for the sake of our people! This evil will not prevail! We will stand tall and join forces and put an end to the one they call… the hand.

Episode 3: An Unnatural Pairing

Luffy stared in horror as the big robot lifted up its huge pirate sword and sliced a huge crack in the ground right in front of him. Zoro grinned and said, "If it's a sword fight he wants, let me handle him."

Zoro had taken on bigger challenges with weaker weapons than his sword before, so this could be no challenge. He leapt towards it, crossed his swords and cried, "RAVEN HUNT!" (Sorry, I'm still searching for its original name)

He drew his swords closer together to create a large array of slashes. The Straw Hats were in luck. The attack had destroyed the big robot's sword.

Sepukkumaru panicked and snapped, "You said this robot was stronger than the others? Why is it that a regular human was able to do that?"

Itakaro snickered and replied, "Quit your bitching. Look at what Kaizoku just did!"

Itakaro made a good point. It just so happens that while Sepukkumaru grieved over the loss of his sword, the same sword had returned from the scrap pile and unleashed a huge attack that had miraculously sent Zoro into a wall.

The deranged villain laughed and said, "That's more like it! If we can take care of these Straw Hat pirates, we'll get that pay raise we always wanted!"

Usopp stared at Zoro's condition and asked, "Who's up for running away and forgetting we ever met this guy?"

Luffy shook his head and stated, "I know it may seem hopeless, but we can't let millions of people suffer."

Usopp had to admit defeat. If the captain says it, the crew has to do it. So, he immediately took action. He ran right up to the robot and announced, "YOU'D BETTER GIVE UP! I AM CAPTAIN USOPP, THE LEADER OF 8000 MEN! IF YOU DON'T BACK DOWN, I'LL SICK CHOPPER ON YOU!"

Chopper's eyes gleamed as he asked, "Am I really that useful that you'd need me to fight in your place?"

Usopp snickered and said, "Yes, and the reason for that is because I'm scared as hell."

Nami noticed his legs trembling and barked, "Get in there and fight him if you're so confident!"

She pushed Usopp towards the robot as he struggled to get free and cried, "I LIED! I HAVE NO CONFIDENCE! DON'T MAKE ME FIGHT HIM!"

Sepukkumaru tapped his finger against the cockpit and said, "Kaizoku, I think you know what to do."

Kaizoku lifted up its sword, pointed it towards the ground and sent a shock of electricity crashing down upon Usopp. The electricity spread and all around him but only shocked Usopp.

Sepukkumaru laughed and said, "Looks like you're friend didn't make it after all!"

Sanji slapped his forehead and said, "That wasn't even funny."

Suddenly, the volts finally let up to reveal that Usopp had burned to the ground in a pile of ashes. Nyanko stared and asked, "Are humans supposed to burn like that?"

Hattarino shook his head and said, "It's logically impossible."

Sepukkumaru, completely oblivious to what that meant laughed and stated, "Looks like Kaizoku is more powerful than I could ever imagine."

The 4 Tsujikiri slapped their foreheads as Usopp was revealed to be standing on top of the robot. He held up a giant hammer that read '5 tons' and announced, "YOU DIDN'T BURN THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP, ONLY HIS CUT-OUT! NOW, BE PREPARED FOR USOPP POUND!"

He held the hammer over his head and pounded it against the robot's head. Sadly, the hammer didn't even cause Kaizoku to vibrate let alone leave a dent. Sepukkumaru shook with fury and asked, "It's not even 5 tons, is it?"

Usopp shook with fury and answered, "Sadly, it only weighs less than 20 kilograms. See, I covered it with paper and added two frying pans on the ends to add strength. Do you really expect me to be able to lift 5 tons?"

Kaizoku lifted a hand over his head, grabbed onto Usopp's leg and hurled him into a wall. Nami screamed out in horror as Sanji grimaced and stated, "Nobody scares Nami and lives to tell the tale! Prepare yourself!"

He leapt at the robot and planted his toe into Kaizoku's gut. The collision caused Kaizoku to falter as Luffy decided to take advantage of the moment. He leapt at the robot and announced, "Gomu-Gomu no Bazooka!"

He stretched his arms way back and thrusted their heels forward into the robot's gut causing it to topple over into a building.

Chopper decided the take advantage of the moment. His body expanded to three times it original size and weight as he shouted, "Heavy Point!" He rushed right up to the robot and punched it in the face causing it to fall to the ground.

Robin folded her arms and announced, "Grand Fleur!" Rows of arms appeared around Kaizoku and pinned him to the ground as Luffy shouted, "Gomu-Gomu no Ax!" and crashed his foot onto the robot's stomach.

Sepukkumaru trembled in fear and asked, "Who are these people?"

Nami pulled out a blue staff and split it into three different parts. She sent a series of heat and cool balls into the air thus creating a cloud. After that, she connected her three parts into the corm of a triangle and tossed it into the cloud. Upon announcing "Thunderbolt Tempo!" a huge thunderbolt emerged from the cloud and hit Kaizoku. In the cockpit, Sepukkumaru and the 4 Tsujikiri were being shocked as well, and the rain storm that followed didn't help matters at all.

Sepukkumaru broke free from Robin's grip and snapped, "I'M NOT GOING TO LOOSE TO PISSANT PIRATES!"

Just as he was about to unleash an enormous attack involving the blade striking the ground, a huge blast of fire came from the sky and caused a huge explosion causing the robot to screw up its attack. The blast was revealed to belong to a rugged man with a short beard, a muscular body, a flat top and a gun on his right arm. His name was Barret Wallace.

Suddenly, more showed up. The next attack was a gun shot from a man with a slim build, long black hair and a scarf in front of his mouth named Vincent Valentine.

He turned to the Straw Hats and asked, "Are you okay? We were assigned to help you!"

Luffy laughed and asked, "Does that mean you're defenders of justice too?"

He pointed to a badge on his jacket confirming it. Suddenly, a huge airship showed up as a man with spiky blond hair, a cigar in his mouth and a blue jacket came out holding a huge spear and struck the robot in the forehead. His name was Cid Highwind.

Usopp stared and asked, "Is that you, Paulie?"

Nami hit him over the head and snapped, "Of course he isn't! He just resembles Paulie." (Seriously, Paulie and Cid really do look the same. Ever notice that?)

Following those three were a cat riding a giant stuffed toy named Cait Sith and a ninja girl with a small green sleeveless shirt and short red hair named Yuffie. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a red tiger with a scar on his right eye dashed towards the robot and planted its paws onto its stomach. He was Red XIII, or more formally, Nanaki.

The last two to arrive and deliver the finishing blows were a young woman with long black hair and a small tube top (And big hooters) named Tifa Lockheart and a young man with spiky blond hair, a sleeveless black shirt and long black pants along with a shoulder guard named Cloud Strife.

Sepukkumaru lay on the ground in front of his totaled robot and said, "You've won. Beaten by humans. What could be more humiliating?"

"How about being sent to prison?" asked Nami who took out a small blue ring.

Sepukkumaru put his hand in front of his face, pulled out a knife and stated, "Please, don't send me to prison! There's only one way out of this! I must commit Seppuku!"

The others simply stared as he held the knife up to his arm and his comrades watched. He breathed and said, "Time for my farewell poem. Seppuku… oh, Seppuku…"

Suddenly, Chopper ran up to him, knocked the knife out of his hands and said, "I can't stand to see a person commit suicide! I'd rather see you healthy than hurt!"

Cloud slapped his forehead and hurled his own blue ring at Sepukkumaru. The ring surrounded him and transported him to another location. Following him was the 4 Tsujikiri.

Zoro turned to them and asked, "Who are you guys?"

Cloud nodded and said, "My name's Cloud, and this is my team that was sent to help you guys out."

It seemed as if another team had been made. The mysterious man who hid his identity in the shadows (Imagine the screen hiding him if this were an actual show) stared at this and said, "This is terrible. It seems that idiot, Neil has already managed to pair up 4 different dimensions. That idiot, Sepukkumaru was no help at all. I may have to execute my master plan sooner than I thought."


	4. Chapter 4

United We Stand

In a world we call home; there is danger all around us. Villains and heroes clash day and night. But what of these small quarrels? Do they really have a point? The real villain stands mighty and tall behind our backs.

We must all stand together and fight for our cause. Evil will never be aloud to get its way! We'll put everything aside to put an end to this fiend! This evil will not stand.

We will stand tall and fight for the people! Most importantly, we'll fight with honor! Accepting help in every situation and battle! Together, we stand! United we stand!

United we stand for the sake of our people! This evil will not prevail! We will stand tall and join forces and put an end to the one they call… the hand.

Episode 4: The Demons of the Track

We take you away from pirates and fantasy heroes to bring you another unlikely pairing. Okay, maybe this one's more predictable than the last two, but the fact that this pairing is even in an action story is just weird.

We take you to a big race track in the mountains. Here, an 18-year-old boy sat in his race car and was out in first. This boy had big sparkling eyes, a racing outfit on and a white helmet for protection. What was his name you ask?

His name was Go Mifune.

He was currently the champion racer of the world thanks to a special race car his dad had built him. This car was state of the art and one of a kind.

It was painted white with red 5's written on it and resembled a rocket in some ways. (Not many, so don't think it looks just like a rocker)

This car was known as the infamous Mach 5. This car had 7 different buttons that made it more efficient for all races.

The button with 'A' on it allowed the car to propel itself into the air. B created special tires for easier travel in certain terrains. C allowed the car to use saw blades and cut down trees, or sometimes break down cars. (At least that's what I like to do in the online game on Shockwave) D enabled a bullet proof windshield and E allowed for bright headlights. The F button was for driving underwater. G's function is soon to be revealed.

As Go had managed to get in front of everyone, a strange car came up out of nowhere. It was purple all over and was bigger than your average car. Go looked over at it and growled.

The driver laughed and explained, "I heard that you're the best racer in the world, am I right?"

Go smiled and said, "That's right, so you'd better think twice before challenging me."

The driver laughed and said, "I'm not here to challenge you to a petty race. I was sent to destroy you."

Go stared and stated, "There's only one person who'd want me dead, but even he isn't that heartless because he's more of a rival than a bad guy…"

The driver fumed at the head and snapped, "Listen, don't talk to me, okay? You talk like a freak, you're too descriptive and you speak way too quickly to be human!"

Suddenly, Go noticed something strange and said, "Hold on, this doesn't make any sense. There's no one driving that car, so who's talking to me right now? I must know because this is very strange and confusing!"

The car had a spas attack and shouted, "Shut up, you freak of nature! My name is Megatron! I was sent by a powerful force to deal with you. This should be easy, though. Racing won't defend you from any of my attacks, and a car can't possibly run me over."

Go's eyes widened as he shouted, "That's not possible! Cars can't talk! I would know because I'm driving a car right now and it doesn't talk because it's an inanimate object, and inanimate objects don't talk…"

"Shut the freaking hell up!" snapped the purple car. "Listen, I'm just here to destroy you, so at least make it seem worth it."

Go grimaced and said, "I won't let you destroy me! Go, Homing Robot!"

He pressed the button on his control panel labeled 'G' as the car unleashed a small white robot with a pair of blue wings on top. It hovered over Megatron and sent the Deceptocon reeling into a stone wall.

Unfortunately for our friend Go, a small crash was not enough to take down a powerful leader such as Megatron. The Deceptocon freed himself and sped after the Mach 5. He caught up to Go in a matter of seconds and said, "That was quite an impressive maneuver, but your childish weapons won't defeat a high power such as myself."

Go trembled in fear as a blue streak suddenly showed up out of nowhere and knocked Megatron onto his back. The blue hedgehog who had saved Go, with his big eyes and red shoes, was known as Sonic the Hedgehog. He gave Go the thumbs up and said, "I'll take care of him!"

As he sped off after the now fleeing Megatron, Go stared and called, "Wait… who are you?"

Sonic turned around and said, "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and I'm supposed to give you this!"

He pulled out a badge and tossed it at Go. He gave Go the thumbs up and said, "I'll explain it to you when you win!"

Go had just remembered that he was in the middle of a race.

Meanwhile, Megatron was making his escape when a red echidna named Knuckles jumped onto his trunk and punched a hole in his front window. Megatron morphed into a purple robot and asked, "Who are you freaks?"

Suddenly, a pink hedgehog with long pink hair named Amy Rose came in with a giant red mallet and bashed Megatron over the head. She grinned maniacally and said, "We're defenders of justice!"

Just as Megatron was about to react, Sonic sped into the picture, rolled up into a ball and smashed the Deceptocon into a wall.

Megatron growled and muttered, "First a pink blob beats me, and now a blue hedgehog has managed to break my circuitry."

He fumed at the head and turned his hand into a laser cannon. With that, he fired a large array of rapid beams at the team of talking animals.

As the battle progressed, Go finished the race with flying colors. His father, a bulky man with a red shirt and a golfing cap, ran up to Go and said, "Thank God you're okay, son! Why'd you have to be in this race?"

Go laughed nervously and said, "You already know the answer to that. Anyway, during the race, I was given this badge. Do you know what it means?"

"Of course he won't," explained Sonic who had returned along with his friends.

Go smiled and said, "It's a good thing you're back, because you're supposed to explain this badge to me and this badge seems important…"

Knuckled grunted and asked, "Does he always talk this much?"

Sonic laughed at his friend's complaining and explained, "That badge is very important. You may have noticed that we have the same badges."

It was true. Somehow, even the two naked male animals could put these things one.

Sonic pointed at his and continued, "If you wear this badge, you are officially a defender of justice."

A boy named Sabu rubbed the back of his head and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sonic nodded and explained, "You know that robot who attacked you earlier? He was a villain sent by Master Hand, and there's more to come. As a defender of justice, you are to team up with us and help us stop these villains. What do you say?"

Go's father, Daiskee growled and retorted, "No son of mine is going off to fight evil! It's bad enough that I'm letting him race!"

A small yellow fox named Tails shook his head and explained, "He has to. We're not giving him a choice. He was hired to do it. Without the help of all the great heroes of the universe, we can't stop Master Hand and his evil plans."

Go thought about that and finally accepted his duty, much to his father's dismay.


	5. Chapter 5

United We Stand

In a world we call home; there is danger all around us. Villains and heroes clash day and night. But what of these small quarrels? Do they really have a point? The real villain stands mighty and tall behind our backs.

We must all stand together and fight for our cause. Evil will never be aloud to get its way! We'll put everything aside to put an end to this fiend! This evil will not stand.

We will stand tall and fight for the people! Most importantly, we'll fight with honor! Accepting help in every situation and battle! Together, we stand! United we stand!

United we stand for the sake of our people! This evil will not prevail! We will stand tall and join forces and put an end to the one they call… the hand.

Episode 5: Fighters Assemble!

Okay, you're probably thinking that we're going to cover more than 50 anime shows before we get to the point or that this will never get to a point at all and it's just random anime coming together. Well, in today's series of events, I'm ready to prove you wrong.

A tall man sat at his desk looking down into the various realms. He cursed under his breath and spat, "I can't believe this! How did Megatron fail to defeat a kid and a few talking animals?"

He sighed and thought, 'more than 50 villains I've sent and all of them have been sent into prison. Brolly only managed to snag me the heroes from Keroro Gunso and Naruto, but those damn alien frogs are pussies and ninjas are nothing compared to Sayajin. Still, he should have been able to beat Inuyasha and those monsters. They were nothing in comparison to the ninjas. Still, I feel content knowing that I managed to imprison some of the heroes from these realms.'

He walked over to a room full of jail cells. Trapped behind these cells were a group of alien frogs and a team of ninjas. With that was a team of intergalactic wrestlers and a group of robots with their owners.

A small yellow one sighed, weakly raised his fist in the air and said, "When I get out of here, I'll give them a Meta-Bee Bopping."

"Shut up!" spat the people around him, "You've been saying that since we were put in this cell!"

Along with that were a group of monster trainers called Pokemon trainers and some others known as Digimon tamers. Finally, the last cell that wasn't empty had a bunch of girls from a bathhouse with a boy wearing glasses and a bunch of big-breasted women along with a young boy with short brown hair.

The glasses-wearing one, Keitaro, sighed and complained, "Why am I stuck in a small cell with girls who think everything is sexual harassment?"

"You're not one to complain," replied the one with brown hair, "You haven't spent your life trying to prevent a flat red-haired chick from ruining your chances with another girl."

The two misunderstood souls sighed as the girls sadly overheard them and beat the living crap out of them.

Master Hand frowned and thought, 'I only have people from 8 worlds. I need more. I must activate my plan, but it requires me to release my captured agents from the prison they were sent to, and I don't know where Neil keeps them.'

(For the record, these brief descriptions are due to the fact that they're not really that important throughout the rest of the story because they don't really do anything)

We now go to a world where magic and wonders occur. At least that's what the annoying narrator at the start of every dubbed episode always says.

We bring you 7 heroes. One has a red jacket, a scarf and blond hair. His name is Falcon.

The other has his chestnut hair in a traditional ponytail, a kimono, a sword attached to his side and what appears to be a missing eye. His name is Ryoma.

The other has rich radiant black hair with a short braid at the back. She wears a white tube top, a skirt the same color and her name is Rouge.

The next one wears a green kimono, has her black hair up in a bun and her name is Ayame.

Next, we have a Native in our presence. He has a strong rough build, red markings of eagles all over his body, a feather on his head and big biceps. He is Galuda.

Next up is a martial arts master. He has black hair that goes down in a traditional braid, a green martial arts outfit and his name is Wang Tang.

Finally, we have a burly tough man with a big yellow tank-top and… really, he's not that easy to describe. Anyway, his name is Gunrock.

Each of these people had an amazing stone. Each stone was called the Power Stone, and whoever wielded one had the power to transform.

They were all sitting around having a conversation. Sadly, all was silent. Ayame laughed nervously and said, "Hey, so, how long has it been since we saw each other? Three months?"

Falcon sighed and said, "Ayame's right. We haven't seen each other since I destroyed the Dark Stone. What do you all wanna talk about?"

Rouge smiled and said, "I'd just like to say it's so nice that you and Ayame are spending such a nice time together as a couple. It gives me a chance with Ryoma without any interruptions by a certain girl-addict."

"She's talking about me again," Falcon groaned, slapping his forehead.

Ryoma cringed and spat, "Please divorce Ayame and marry Rogue, Falcon! I can't stand her! She's so… clingy!"

Falcon shook his head and said, "Hey, my time trying to win her heart passed lost ago."

Rouge nuzzled up to the samurai and cooed, "You're just saying that. I know you love me just as much as I love you."

Gunrock couldn't help but laugh as he said, "I feel so sorry for you. MY wife lets me have my own personal space."

"She never let me have personal space," Falcon complained.

Wang Tang stared and stated, "I just realized that I and Galuda have had no lines so far. What are we, decorations?"

Suddenly, a scruffy fat man shaped like an egg showed up in a large robot that has a V on its chest and broad shoulders showed up and let out an evil laugh.

The group stared and asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The fat man named Dr. Eggman laughed and stated, "I've been sent by Master Hand to destroy you!"

Galuda grimaced and stated, "I have no idea who this Master Hand is, but you will not destroy us."

"Oh please," the Dr. retorted, "What are you going to do, blow me up with your cheap Chaos Emerald knock-offs?"

"Chaos Emerald?" Ayame replied, "What's a Chaos Emerald?"

Eggman rubbed his forehead angrily and stated, "I don't know how to describe them, just that they look like your Power Stones or whatever you call them!"

The 7 stared at one-another in mass confusion over what this guy was talking about. Eggman sighed and pushed a button as the robot fired various missiles at the group.

Falcon leapt back and said, "This guy's serious!"

The 7 nodded and shouted, "POWER CHANGE!"

The seven stones in their possession, the Power Stones, all reacted to the chant and the fighters transformed in an instant. Falcon was now a half-airplane, half-robot type being. Rouge now resembled a genie and rode atop a magic carpet. Ryoma was now clad in silver knight's armor. Ayame now wore what looked like a pink nightgown with a harlequin hood. Galuda was now fused with a totem pole. Wang Tang simply went shirtless as his hair turned yellow and spiked up. Basically, he was a Super Sayajin rip-off in that form. Finally, Gunrock literally became a giant golden rock with arms and legs.

"Let's kick his ass!" Falcon barked as the 7 lunged at the big robot ready to strike.


	6. Chapter 6

United We Stand

In a world we call home; there is danger all around us. Villains and heroes clash day and night. But what of these small quarrels? Do they really have a point? The real villain stands mighty and tall behind our backs.

We must all stand together and fight for our cause. Evil will never be aloud to get its way! We'll put everything aside to put an end to this fiend! This evil will not stand.

We will stand tall and fight for the people! Most importantly, we'll fight with honor! Accepting help in every situation and battle! Together, we stand! United we stand!

United we stand for the sake of our people! This evil will not prevail! We will stand tall and join forces and put an end to the one they call… the hand.

Episode 6: The Final Plan! Can Neil Stop Them Or Do We Have To Help? (Part 1)

Today was a day unlike any other. Neil had received a status report indicating that the heroes of the Power Stone universe had been taken hostage. Their partners, the heroes of Tokyo Mew-Mew had arrived just in time to also be taken prisoner. The blond-haired boy tried to figure out how Eggman was able to accomplish this with a poorly made robot, but to make things worse, the fact that two-bit villains were beginning to succeed was unbelievable and very strange.

Neil still had confidence. So far, he had only lost ten groups. There were still more than 100 left, so he still had confidence.

He sighed and lay on his bed. (Yeah, his bed is in his office. You'll see why in a second) He looked at the posters on his wall (Again, yet to be explained) and thought, 'It's okay. I'm sure they'll stop Master Hand. They're all very powerful, so it should all be okay. I just hope that damn hand doesn't get into my world. His big plan that can destroy everything will take place the second he enters my world.'

As he trembled at the thought, a woman went right up to his door, tapped on it and called, "Knock-knock! Can I come in?"

Without even waiting for an answer, his mom entered the room and asked, "Neil, have you seen my stapler? I can't find it anywhere."

That's right. Neil's office was his very own room. Didn't expect that now, did ya? Yeah, you're damn right you were surprised. You're probably backing away from your screen right now thinking 'My god, I did not see that coming. I'm scared now.'

Damn, that was fun to write. Let's get back to the story now.

Neil sighed and said, "I haven't used the stapler, mom. Get out."

"Don't tell me to get out," she snapped, "By the way, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," was the answer she received.

"You're bizarre," she commented, closing the door. (Just for the record, I'm basing that conversation off of my real life because Neil is ME!)

Meanwhile, a certain villain had finally left his base. All of the villains had been gathered together for this day of all days. A man with a yellow jacket, blue gloves and a royal toque named Eccentro sighed and complained, "Why do I have to be a part of this? I'm a prince!"

"Shut up!" snapped the penguin next to him. This was King Dedede.

Master Hand turned to his 'subjects' and announced, "Attention, all! Today, we are going to unleash my ultimate plan! This plan of all plans will allow my goal to finally be met and you will receive your paychecks!"

One of the villains, a man with grey hair, a white coat, a black sweater and two cigars stood among the villains, pulled out note paper and started jotting down everything the madman said.

Master Hand silenced the cheering crowd and announced, "The first step of our plan is to free our kidnapped brethren from prison! For this to work, you all must insure that the heroes never find out about the world where all of this will take place, so you must distract them by fighting them! But… only target those who know of our plan. Those are the people wearing badges. While you distract them, I will open up the portal to the world in which my plan will commence. As soon as that's done, you will have help in your conquest and I can finally fulfill my aim and you will all be paid handsomely for your assistance. If any of those foolish heroes enters the world that I plan to go to, I think you must deal with them."

The villains all understood the plan and were ready. Suddenly, a man with long black hair frowned and said, "We have a spy among us."

Everyone turned around and noticed the man with the cigars holding a notepad. Master Hand sighed and said, "Worry not, for he is merely taking notes so not to forget the plan. Smoker there's a villain just like you or I."

The man, Smoker couldn't believe that he was accused of being a villain. He fought for justice. Was fighting Luffy really an act of villainy?

Suddenly, a small robot-like figure named Max raised his hand and said, "He is not one of us. Naraku was right. He is a spy. He is a marine soldier therefore he's a good guy, even if he did relentlessly try to kidnap a hero. Besides, he's wearing a hero badge."

Master Hand frowned and ordered, "Capture him!"

As the enemies surrounded the marine captain, he turned his feet into smoke in the form of a genie's lower half. He tried to fly away but something stopped him. It seemed as if some of the villains there could use fire, which was his one weakness.

Smoker sighed and said, "I guess I should take you all out, then. Haven't you heard? We Grand Liners are the most powerful fighters in the world! We can even beat your precious Super Sayajin and ninjas!" (If you ever wanted a reason to end the 'ninjas vs. Sayajin vs. pirates' battle, this would be it because this actually can be proven)

The marine unleashed many of his best attacks and amazingly managed to capture more than 20 of the present villains. Sadly, even with his nearly invincible super power, there were too many enemies to handle, so he was eventually captured himself.

'Tashigi, for you sake, you'd better not try to help me without assistance,' he thought to himself as he was teleported to the same prison the other heroes were kept.

It was time. The villains disembarked to help their leader with his plan. If it weren't for the paycheck, some villains wouldn't have done it at all, especially if they knew what his plan was.

Neil was in his 'office' when his dad entered the area and said, "Neil, someone's on the phone for you. It's a man."

Neil was praying to God that this was not a prank call for the 20th time. He picked up the phone and said, "Hello."

Smoker's voice came out saying, "That… um… strange communication device you gave me came in handy. I can actually contact you on this thing."

Neil slapped his forehead and said, "It's called a cellphone. Wait, why aren't you using a snail phone and why are you contacting me?"

"I've been kidnapped," he stated, "I was taking note of their plan and they caught on to me."

Neil gasped and asked, "What is Master Hand's plan?"

"He's coming to your world and insuring that the villains prevent all who wear your badges from stopping him," the marine explained.

Neil cringed and said, "Just a second! I'm going to stop being a coward right now! I have to stop him from getting into my world! Thanks for your help! By the way, how did you reach me from another world using a cellphone?"

"Don't ask me, I hardly understand this thing," the marine replied and added, "By the way, is Luffy really one of the good guys, because Master Hand thought I was evil for trying to kidnap Luffy."

Neil sighed and explained, "Yes, he is a good guy. You gotta lay off the kid and ignore his bounty."

This was it. Neil was not prepared to give up his planet to the hand of some psychopath.

He sent a message to every hero who possessed a badge telling them of the situation at hand. Everyone understood and was ready to help as best he/she could.

Just as predicted, each team of heroes was blocked by a villain. While they clashed, Neil told his parents to drive him to the portal. Sure, that's not really what he told them to do, but they were convinced that he had good intentions.

A couple of hours later, his parents had dropped him off just a few meters from the portal. Neil assured them that he would take a bus home, so they said their goodbyes and drove back home.

It was around this time that Master Hand had reached the portal. He laughed and thought, 'I finally found the portal! It's time for my ultimate plan to commence!'

Just as the being neared the portal, a young blond-haired boy with glasses exited through the other end and said, "Hello, Master Hand."

The villain's eyes widened as he stared in sheer horror and gasped, "No, not you! How'd you find the portal?"

Neil pulled out a small pen and explained, "I've known of its presence from the start. Smoker told me everything. You can't surprise me anymore!"

With that, he pressed a small button on his pen thus transforming it into a laser. With that, he fired a big violet beam out of the pointed thus sending the villain reeling into a nearby rock.

"If the others won't stop you, I will!" the young boy stated.


	7. Chapter 7

United We Stand

In a world we call home; there is danger all around us. Villains and heroes clash day and night. But what of these small quarrels? Do they really have a point? The real villain stands mighty and tall behind our backs.

We must all stand together and fight for our cause. Evil will never be aloud to get its way! We'll put everything aside to put an end to this fiend! This evil will not stand.

We will stand tall and fight for the people! Most importantly, we'll fight with honor! Accepting help in every situation and battle! Together, we stand! United we stand!

United we stand for the sake of our people! This evil will not prevail! We will stand tall and join forces and put an end to the one they call… the hand.

Episode 7: The Final Plan! Can Neil Stop Them Or Do We Have To Help? (Part 2)

Master Hand emerged from the rubble with an angry expression on his face. He would have never expected a 16 year old to do that to him.

"Listen," he stated, "Kid, you should take the advice of your flamer. Stop trying to be a hero!"

"Shut up!" the boy retorted, "I don't take advice from flamers and I don't take advice from you either! Just stop talking and let yourself die peacefully, because you're the one who's not making it out alive."

With that, Neil fired another beam at Master Hand who simply held out his two palms and used them to absorb the incoming beam. "Do you really think that a boy with grades and skills as poor as yours can possibly defeat me?" he taunted as Neil grimaced and fired more beams only to get the same result.

With that, Master Hand laughed and held out his Mickey Mouse glove. He used that hand to form a shotgun and fired a huge fireball out of its tips. Three more followed as Neil narrowly dodged the first one only to be hit by the second one. The third and forth ones weren't aimed at him, so they didn't hurt him. Mind you, they did damage the portal a bit.

Neil realized that by fighting on a mountain while Master Hand hovered in the air gave him a serious disadvantage, but it also meant the destruction of the portal. He grinned, knowing that a different location would give him an edge and benefit Master Hand just a little bit and suggest, "Yo, Hand, look what you just did to the portal?"

Master Hand gasped as he noticed 3 percent of the vortex leaving its portal.

"If you keep this up, your way to the human world and my way home will be destroyed, so how's about you help me go down below and we can fight on the ground and not in the air. That way, we can't possibly destroy the portal," he suggested.

Master Hand laughed and said, "I admit defeat. I, too, want that portal open and close combat is the only way to keep it that way. All right, I will lower you down, and since I am a man of honor, I will not pull any fast ones like, say, drop you to your death or take to the skies before we can settle our dispute."

With that, the hulking man hovered up to the blond-haired boy and lifted him up off the ground. He drifted down towards the lower ground. While doing so, he grinned wickedly, flipped Neil over by his hind legs and went in to piledrive him into the earth.

Neil simply used a maneuver he learned from watching Kinnikuman and bent his body back a few ways. He then placed his hands firmly on Master Hand's head, used it to pry his legs from the hand's grip, flipped over and now had his legs planted into the guy's back with his arms locked in place.

This was it. He lifted his feet a few inches above the hand's body and gave him a forceful kick sending the man crashing down into the earth below him as Neil used a beam to soften his fall.

"You can't surprise me anymore, you bastard," he stated shooting more beams to where the man was lying nearly unconscious.

Sadly, Master Hand came to just in time to avoid the ten beams. Neil cringed and thought, 'Dammit, if that had worked, he wouldn't be able to move!'

Upon coming to, Master Hand hurled himself at Neil with his fist out and punched the boy in the chest. Neil grimaced and pressed a different button on his pen thinking, 'If my laser won't work, this just might.'

That done, the laser transformed into a huge sword with Egyptian text engraved on it. The hand went in to land another blow as Neil slashed his sword in front of his face and sent the man reeling into another rock with a gash now in his stomach.

Meanwhile, we take you to the Straw Hats and FF gang as they were fighting Sephiroth and Buggy's crew. Cloud dashed at the clown and thought, 'If slashing his side won't kill him, maybe slashing down the middle will! There is no evidence that he can separate in the middle of his body! It's never happened before!'

Upon running up to Buggy, he unleashed his Braver technique only for his worst fears to come and Buggy's body actually separating down the middle. Can you believe that?

Buggy grinned and said, "You're wide open for my special attack."

With that, he separated in entire body and started spinning it around while shouting, "BARA-BARA FESTIVAL!"

Every body part hit the fantasy hero dead on and sent his reeling backwards. 'I never thought a clown would give me as much trouble as Sephiroth,' he thought to himself sighing and adding, 'Now I know what Locke had to deal with.'

Sadly, just as he was thinking this, a dark ring was placed around him by one of Buggy's crewmates who had snuck up behind him. Just like the blue rings, this sent Cloud into a secluded prison. This was it.

Everyone turned and shouted, "CLOUD!" as more member including Alvida crept up behind them and placed rings on their bodies. The only ones left now were Luffy and Chopper.

Luffy gritted his teeth with blind fury and shouted, "GOMU-GOMU NO CANNON!"

In another dimension, Inuyasha and Yu-Gi-Oh were busy fighting Naraku's incarnations and Zigfreid Von Shroder. (Don't know his original name) Naraku's incarnations had all been weakened. Kagura laughed nervously and said, "Don't be hasty with me. I don't want to fight you. Naraku just threatened to kill me if I didn't save him from prison."

"Shut up!" Jonouchi retorted as he tossed a ring around her and the other incarnations and sent them all back to where they came from.

Sad to say that Zigfreid had summoned a very powerful monster from his deck and had sicked it on the group. Each member fell to the ground as the ones left standing were Inuyasha, Seto and Sango.

Seto sighed and said, "Stand back, you freaks! I'll handle him! He should have known better than to let me go!"

Then he held up a card and shouted, "COME, BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!"

Finally, we take you to a planet called Popstar where a pink creampuff named Kirby and a plumber named Mario (Yeah, he does star in an anime movie) were fighting a robot created by an evil penguin named Dedede and a huge Dragon with a turtle shell named Bowser. (Sorry for the short descriptions. I'm trying to get to the point as fast as I can)

Mario breathed heavily and said, "Bowser has never created anything so powerful. All of our friends have been imprisoned and we're the only ones left."

"Hey!" a small girl named Fumu retorted, "I'm still here!"

"Yeah," Mario replied, "but you can't fight."

"I'll show you who can't fight!" she spat as she ran up to the two robots, kicked each one in its vital point and caused them to collapse to the ground in a heap.

Kirby trembled with fear as Mario simply stared in shock with his jaw dropped.

Fumu sighed and said, "You simply have to know where its weak point is. Why did it take you every member to figure that out?"

"Well, we technically never figured that part out," Mario stated, "In fact, where I come from, it usually just takes three to four hits to beat an enemy."

"Uh…" Fumu replied, "You're talking about the games, not the real world."

Dedede simply grunted angrily and spat, "What the hell was that, you retard? You told me this machine could hold up!"

"I never knew about any weak points," Bowser replied.

With that, the three heroes marched up to the kings and said, "You have to go to prison now," and put the rings around them.

Then, as if synchronized, Mario, Luffy, Chopper, Kirby, Fumu, Sango, Inuyasha and Seto all looked off into the distance and said, "We have to help Neil combat Master Hand now!"


End file.
